


Kiss me (whispering words of love)

by mymusicalbox



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Depression Is Mentioned, Everyone lives, M/M, Rated T for swearing, alternative universe, ash is smooth, blanca is a therapist, cain being a daddy, coffee shop AU, half smut on chapter 4, may update the rating wink wink, no one dies, open mic nights au, sing vs the stool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: Eiji discovers that there are other ways that can make him fly besides pole-vaulting.





	1. Dress my body in flowers white

“Ei-chan, are you sure you can do this?” Ibe-san asked from his bed. He was feeling rather sick even though he said and insisted otherwise, but that wouldn't fool Eiji Okumura that easily. He had known Ibe-san for quite a lot of time and it was him who brought Eiji to the United States in the first place, so of course they knew each other.

 

“Ibe-san, I told you like ten times already. Yes, I can. I'm your assistant, but I'm not a 7 year old boy handling his new toy camera.” Eiji snapped in a friendly demeanor. “It's not a hard job anyway, right? I've just got to take pictures of the singers” Eiji finished.

 

That was it, nothing more, nothing less. A cafe called Banana Fish, which was just around the corner where Ibe and Eiji lived in their small, rented apartment, had just announced they would be holding open mic nights, and the first one was going to be that very Saturday night. In fact, Eiji had to take his leave soon if he didn't want to run late for the job, even though it wasn't _his job_ to begin with.

 

Eiji carefully took the cameras (he chose three of them, the first one he received, a present from Ibe, another one that was quite good, and then Ibe's, the best camera they had) as Ibe-san eyed him from the bed, cold towel in his forehead, a habit they performed in Japan; jeez, the man was still being stubborn even after Eiji convinced him to stay in bed?

 

He had always been like that. When Eiji had started pole-vaulting he didn't see himself as the subject for professional photographers, he never thought he was enough or that he could fly as high as other people did, but Ibe-san believed in him and was stubborn until the end. After a few months, Shunichi Ibe became a famous athlete photographer and Eiji Okumura became an excellent pole-vaulter.

 

Until the injury came and Eiji fell into a deep depression. He did not want to get out of bed anymore, he did not have a reason to stay awake anymore now that he couldn't devote himself to the only thing he enjoyed, the only ray of light in the darkness and dullness of his life. Sure, since he started going to the therapist everything was getting better, but he knew that staying in the same place would not help him at all, since his room full of prizes reminded him that everything was over.

 

That was when Ibe-san and his world-famous stubbornness returned to Eiji's life, and they went to America together, Eiji working as Ibe's assistant. He had been in a lot of places helping Ibe; in music studios, in the radio, in concerts... Ibe was constantly being asked for his services since people knew he was a great photographer that exceeded himself not only in the field of athletic photography, but in photography in general.

 

And then Nadia Wong, the manager and owner of the Banana Fish cafe contacted him since her brother Shorter had had the idea of hosting open mic nights, and unlike the majority of Shorter's ideas, the open mic night seemed something appealing to the customers.

 

Eiji carefully packed everything into his bag and waved goodbye to Ibe one last time, telling him not to leave the bed and to call him if something happened, too.

 

Eiji was incredibly responsible for being only 19. He had to be since he had an 8 year old sister and had to take care of her most of the time, since their parents worked a lot of hours and were to tired to babysit when they came home.

 

After literally five minutes of walking down the beautifully lit street, Eiji reached the cafe. From the outside it didn't look like anything special: there was a lit sign at the top of the door, the yellow lights blinding Eiji a little bit. There was a small banana next to the B and a small drawing of a fish in blue lights at the end of the sign, next to the S. The door was that; a door, nothing more, nothing less. It was a wooden door with a crystal pane on the middle, so you could see the inside. A small “we're open” sign hanged from the doorknob. The Japanese inhaled a sharp breath and entered the place, unsure of what he was going to find.

 

He found what he had expected; just a few people. The establishment was far from being empty, but it was far from being full, too. Not that Eiji was displeased by that, he didn't really like huge crowds. As the small bell hanging from the doorknob rang when Eiji entered, a bald guy with sunglasses approached him (who the hell wears sunglasses when it's not sunny and they're not even outside) (also why was he bald).

 

(and why was Eiji thinking about that).

 

“Yo! You're the photographer, right? I'm Shorter!” The boy -Shorter- introduced himself and energetically held out his hand, which Eiji hesitantly held for a moment.

 

“I'm Eiji Okumura, his assistant, Ibe-san is sick so I came here instead. Are you the boss?” Eiji innocently asked.

 

A huge, loud laughter was Shorter's response, followed by two -also loud- friendly pats on the Japanese's back.

 

“Oh, no, I'm a bartender. My sister's the boss.” He said.

 

Oh, right. Nadia Wong. He had forgotten about it. He was too nervous to remember all the details since Eiji had a little weakness for singers and he was going to witness an open mic night and there was a high chance of _cute boys_ being part of the participants.

 

He gulped. Focus, Eiji. Focus.

 

“Nadia's busy with paperwork right now so she asked me to welcome you here, so welcome, I guess?” Shorter said. He looked like a kind, easy-going guy, Eiji was feeling good talking to him.

 

Before coming to America he had shut himself in and forgotten everything about social interaction; he stopped seeing his friends, stopped talking to everyone but his family and (reluctantly at first) Ibe. However, after having spent a few months in New York with Ibe and his friend Max, he was starting to feel comfortable with people little by little.

 

“Thank you. I guess I can have a seat now? When are you starting?” Eiji kindly asked. The establishment wasn't very modern, nor posh nor classy; it was simple, but it had its charm, or at least, Eiji saw that charm, because he felt pretty welcomed.

 

Eiji then took a sit and took out his cameras of the bag, carefully studying them wondering which one he would use.

 

“May I order something?” Eiji asked.

 

“Of course! It's on the house.” Shorter answered, snapping his fingers in a “cool” gimmick.

 

“Okay, I'd like a green tea, then.” Eiji told Shorter with a smile.

 

“Gotcha!” Shorter answered as he took his leave and went to the counter to rapidly prepare Eiji's tea.

 

A few minutes after their conversation, Shorter came back with a small cup of a hot, steaming green tea. Its smell was delicious.

 

“The first participant will be on the stage in 15 minutes” Shorter stated. “Hey!! you have three cameras? How cool! Can I touch them?” Shorter asked energetically, as a child who has just gotten a piece of candy and wanted more.

 

“If you keep insisting... okay, take this one. But please be careful, it carries a high sentimental value for me.” Eiji fondly said, this camera was a present by Ibe. He came one day to his house with this camera and told him that they would be going to the USA if he didn't mind, because he cared for Eiji and he knew that he needed to do something, or otherwise, he would end up more depressed as days kept going by.

 

Eiji reluctantly handed his first camera to Shorter, who started touching it all over and shaking it and, due to the camera being a little bit delicate, the locker where the batteries where stored loosened and three out of the four fell straight to Eiji's tea.

 

Really? Why did this have to happen to Eiji?

 

“Fuck! I'm so sorry! I'm bringing another tea to you right away. And here, take the safe battery, you can still use the camera, right? Well, not that you need it if you have two spare ones.” Shorter mockingly laughed.

 

 _They aren't spares_ Eiji thought. But at least he still had one battery so he could use it to take a few non-detailed shots.

 

A few minutes after that Shorter returned with Eiji's second tea. The Japanese observed the stage; it wasn't huge and it was kind of modest. Wooden floor, a stool that could be lowered down or put up depending on the participant's height, a mike with the same characteristics, a PA system for the mike to be plugged on, and, lastly, an amplifier.

 

As time kept going by, the establishment began to fill up, even though not to the brim, so Eiji was still okay. Shorter came with Eiji's tea at the right moment, when the first participant got up the stage.

 

He was a huge, black muscled guy, wearing sunglasses -like Shorter, seriously-. He was wearing a sleeveless denim shirt, half opened, so you could see his muscular chest. He was quite handsome, Eiji had to admit.

 

The audience thought so, too, as there were a few whistles when he got up the stage, grabbed the mike and introduced himself as “Cain Blood”.

 

After that, he turned his head to the left, signaling the sound technician to play the song.

 

Eiji wasn't ready for what he was about to witness. Cain didn't sit in the stool, neither did he sing a lovely song, or a sad ballad, or some piece of heavy metal.

 

He chose an eighties pop song.

 

_Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley._

 

Eiji's head lowered until he hit the table with his forehead and he almost spilled his precious green tea.

 

_Why did Ibe-san had to get sick._

 

Again, focus. Eiji had to take some pictures, he didn't have to record the whole show or to take twenty pictures per participant, right? It would be okay with a few.

 

But damn if Cain's hip movements and his deep voice weren't distracting as hell. That song had turned into a meme over the years and Cain was making it sound attractive. Eiji didn't know if he wanted to cry, to laugh, to smash the camera or to get up on the stage to dance with Cain. He had to admit that the guy was performing flawlessly, and the loud cheers coming from the audience were another irrefutable proof of Cain's talent.

 

Before Cain ended singing and dancing, Eiji managed to take some pictures of him; some were blurry and you couldn't distinguish anything because he took them with the second camera but his hand was trembling, but the last ones were taken with such care -and with Ibe-san's camera- that you could even see Cain's sweat in HD.

 

Good lord.

 

Before Eiji could realize it, the three or so minutes that the song lasted had passed and Cain thanked the audience. Eiji couldn't help but wonder what would be coming next. He didn't expect Japanese music to sound there (even though he would lie if he said he didn't want to) but he really wasn't expecting the first song to be Never Gonna Give You Up.

 

What was coming next?

 

What came next was definitely a funny turn of events.

 

A short boy came onstage and shouted to the sound technician to hold the stool up higher for him because the mic was too tall firm him to reach it. The boy screamed that loud that all the cafe could hear him and laughed at his little problem, which in turn caused the boy to get angrier.

 

Unbelievable.

 

A hard laughter escaped from Eiji's mouth. And he was complaining about this? Damn, this was being a really interesting night, he would have to tell a lot of stuff to Ibe the next day!

 

His laugh was that hard that even the boy onstage heard him. Oops.

 

“Hey you! What is it that it's so funny?” He asked, angrily kicking the stool so he almost fell off it. The sound technician had to help him. Poor man, the stool almost hits him in the mouth, what could have happened to his teeth?

 

Eiji shook his head ant told the boy that nothing was wrong. The boy let out a “hmpff” and hoped off the stool, then grabbed the wired mike and introduced himself.

 

“I'm not going to need this shit” He said, angrily staring at the stool as if it was his lifelong enemy. “I'm Sing Soo-Ling, by the way.” Sing ended. What a way to introduce yourself, though.

 

When the music started playing and Sing started moving and energetically shaking his fist to the rhythm of _You're gonna go far kid_ by The Offspring, Eiji grabbed his second camera and started -trying- to take some shots.

 

Trying being the keyword.

 

As it had happened before with Cain, Eiji was too distracted. But now he was distracted in another sense of the word.

 

He was about to burst out laughing and how was he supposed to take pictures like that.

 

Sing looked like the classic angsty teenager in his rebellion phase screaming, shouting, getting the pitch wrong, jumping like the world was about to end... that was too much. Maybe his battle with the stool had riled him up way to much.

 

The end of the song was near, so Eiji stilled himself, took a few deep breaths and got a few nice shots. He wasn't just an assistant, he was _Shunichi Ibe's assistant,_ and that meant he wasn't as bad as he thought he was. He was working on his self-esteem, too. Ibe had recommended him to go see a renowned therapist, Blanca. And truth be told, Blanca was really helping Eiji to be more objective about his faults and his virtues; he was more helpful that the 4 types of antidepressants he had tried to take when he was back in Japan.

 

He could get better. He was getting better.

 

A sweaty Sing muttered and angry thank you and got off the stage. Eiji wondered if there were many participants left; it was almost 11PM and he wanted to check on Ibe, so he called Shorter to ask him how many people were left.

 

He protected his cameras with his arms that time. Shorter told him that only three participants were left, two boys and a girl. Eiji thanked him and nodded to himself. Three participants weren't a lot, so he could handle that easily.

 

The next participant was a boy, but he knew so because Shorter had told him that the girl was standing next to the stage, she was blonde and was wearing a pair of red earrings. Hadn't been for Shorter's information and he would have mistaken the beautiful looking, delicate boy for a girl. He was wearing a long Chinese dress, he was slender and his long, black soft-looking hair was carefully braided. While setting his way to the stage, the participant walked next to Eiji's table and shot him an ugly glare.

 

Why?

 

That night had to be one of the strangest ones he's had in ages, Ibe-san wouldn't believe him when he told him about all that: an attractive muscular man singing Never gonna give you up and making it sound _sexy,_ a shorty rivaling a stool, and a delicate looking unknown boy shooting him a glare. What was next?

 

The boy got up onstage and sat on the stool, which was now settled at his height, as well as the mic. Eiji was busy fumbling with the cameras when the music started playing.

 

_Oh no._

 

It was a harp. Traditional music. A cover of The Riddle by Cecile Corbel. Not that he disliked it, but it was late in the night, Eiji was irritated, and Yut-Lung's voice (he had introduced himself like that) was way too soft, like a whisper, barely audible.

 

And he had the guts to glare at him? Eiji smirked to himself. He took hold of the camera with only one battery and started taking blurry, ugly shots. A stupid grin was plastered on his face, he would lie if he said he was not having fun with his little revenge.

 

But suddenly he was dragged out of his concentration by the noise of someone dragging a chair next to him and a soft voice whispering _he's such a snake, isn't he? to Eiji's ear._

 

He dropped the camera to the table and it almost broke for real.

 

“My, my, did I scare Mr. Photographer?” The mysterious boy -wearing sunglasses too- asked.

 

Why the hell did everyone in the Banana Fish wear sunglasses? Was it a Trademark Sign? Was it a prank? Was Eiji dreaming?

 

What the hell was going on?

 

Eiji was questioning himself about the sunglasses thing when the boy took them off and his jade green eyes locked with Eiji's dark ones.

 

_He gulped hard._

 

_It would have been better if he had kept the sunglasses on._

 

“E-excuse me, I have to leave” Eiji said. He had to leave. He has blushing so hard and he didn't want the boy to see this because...

 

Because he was really good looking.

 

“How rude of a photographer to leave when there's still two participants left.” He said, and then got up. “Hope you stay to hear me sing.” He whispered, teasingly. And then he left to the other side of the establishment.

 

That night was being incredibly surrealistic.

 

Nevertheless, Eiji had to get back to work. Yut-Lung had ended singing and was glaring him from the stage, probably because he had realized that he only has focusing the camera on him for like a minute and that the only pictures he took were completely half-assed.

 

Whatever. It was time for the fourth participant to start singing, it was the girl's turn.

 

She introduced herself as Jessica and sang Luka, by Suzanne Vega, a really nice song Ibe liked-

 

Wait. Jessica? That was Max's wife! What a coincidence, he didn't know Jessica like singing and liked open mic nights.

 

This was the first one the Banana Fish café was hosting, though.

She sang Luka, by Suzanne Vega. Eiji knew that song; it was about child abuse and it told a heart-breaking story. Eiji liked songs with strong messages such as this one, which informed against some actions that had to be stopped. Jessica was looking nice under the lights and her voice was soft, so he enjoyed the performance. He even teared up a little bit because the song was _so sad_ he couldn't bear to listen to it without tearing up.

 

After three minutes, Jessica thanked the audience and left the stage.

 

Only one participant left, only one participant left... Eiji repeated in his mind like a mantra. One participant-

 

Shit.

 

_That boy._

 

Effectively, just as Eiji had thought, the last participant was _that boy._ The blond, attractive, good-looking, handsome _too smooth for this world_ stranger he met in Yut-Lung's performance. He sat in the stool, which was adapted to his height (he was pretty tall) and introduced himself as Ash Lynx.

 

 _A wildcat? More like a kitten, you're too beautiful_ Eiji thought as he grabbed Ibe's camera. There were some things in this life that you have to capture in high definition, and Ash was one of them.

 

And if that hadn't been enough, when the music started playing, everything became dream-like. Ash started singing _In my long forgotten cloistered sleep_ by Yuuki Kajiura.

 

_Yuuki Kajiura._

 

_A Japanese composer. One of Eiji's favorite composers._

 

He loved the original version, but the minute he heard Ash start singing he decided against it. He preferred Ash's.

 

Ash's voice was... magical. He sounded like an angel. Eiji felt himself travel to a whole other world where he was alone with Ash, because through the camera lens he could tell Ash was _looking at him_ and he couldn't bear that while the boy was singing _someone kissed me whispering words of love._ He wondered if a normal human being on the Earth's surface could bear this. He was hearing an angel and he was looking at an angel.

 

Maybe he shouldn't say that, but... he was glad? Ibe-san was sick. Eiji knew he was blushing, but the only thing that mattered at that moment was Ash's voice, his magical words and his perfect melody dragging him to a world beyond his imagination... everything was so soft he couldn't believe it was coming from the teasing boy he had met a few time ago. He could tell Ash was kinder and gentler than what he wanted to look like.

 

God, was he glad that he had not left. Just for witnessing such a marvelous display of magic it had been worth it bearing with Yut-Lung.

 

My long forgotten cloistered sleep had always been one of Eiji's favorite songs; he would sing it to his sister when she went to sleep, he would mutter it to himself whenever a mental breakdown was coming... this song had been by his side since he had been a child; his father has always loved Yuuki Kajiura, and Eiji did too, thanks to him.

 

And now Eiji _adores Yuuki Kajiura with his whole soul_ thanks to Ash.

 

Unnfortunately for Eiji, though, even if for him it could be eternal, Ash's song ended. Without noticing what he was doing, Eiji started clapping his hands energetically, prompting the whole audience to join him. He knew he was tearing up, but he didn't care; this had started mending his soul, he was feeling better than he had in the past few days and it was thanks to a freaking open mic night and a stranger singing his favorite song.

 

Ash got up from the stool, thanked the audience and smiled right at Eiji.

 

That was it. He was going to combust, he was blushing impossibly redder, too. His heart was ready to leave his chest and never come back. RIP Eiji Okumura, cause of death; overdose of cuteness and wholesomeness and-

 

“Did you like my performance?” Ash asked, suddenly being near Eiji.

 

“It was _magical”_ He said. “There are so many things I could tell you about it but I have to go, my boss is sick and I don't want to leave him alone.” Eiji rambled, he had to come up with an excuse even if it wasn't really an excuse because Ibe _was_ sick and he wanted to take care of him before going to sleep.

 

“Well, you can tell me tomorrow.” Ash said, his voice soft -he had an amazing singing and speaking voice. Eiji was so glad he came here that night. So glad.-

 

“When's the next open mic night?” Eiji asked “I might have to come again because my boss always overworks himself and ends up sick too often.” He finished.

 

“Next Saturday, it's once a week.” Eiji made a sad face, he was going to have to wait a whole week to see Ash again? The world was cruel “But” Ash interrupted his thoughts “We can meet here tomorrow to discuss the pictures you've taken of me.” Ash finished saying, while smiling gently and looking at Eiji.

 

“Oh, um, okay.” Eiji stuttered. Was this happening for real?

 

“Give me your number, I'll text you when I get home.” Ash demanded, and Eiji complied immediately.

 

After that they waved each other goodbye and Eiji waited to be out of the establishment to jump, he really felt like he was _flying_ again, just like when he had heard Ash sing. And he could meet him again!

 

 

If this was a dream, Eiji didn't want to wake up.

 

 

Wait, he _had to_ wake up, because he was meeting Ash tomorrow.

 

 

God, he loved open mic nights; and if he was going to hear Ash sing again, he was going to love them even more, Eiji was positive of that.


	2. Light your heart up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and Ash meet to talk about Eiji's pictures and end up talking about everything but Eiji's pictures.
> 
>  
> 
> Or: their first "date-not-a-date"

Despite having come home late that night -for a good reason though- Eiji woke up at 8AM. He had been taking a lot of naps frequently, going to sleep at 4AM and waking up at noon; but that time he woke up instantly, Ash being the first thing in his mind. That night, he dreamed about his song. He dreamed about the two of them, together, holding each other in a secret place only they knew about.

 

Get a grip on yourself, Eiji.

 

 _Has he texted me yet?_ Eiji thought as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, since he was still in the bed.

 

He hadn't. The last message was from Eiji himself, a reply to Ash's “see you tomorrow at 5PM, Mr.Photographer, don't forget the camera ;)”. It took Eiji a few minutes to prepare himself to write an answer. He had imagined Ash winking and his mind had crashed like his old computer would do every time he wanted to use it. In the end, he settled for a “I sure won't, Mr Fancy Singer.”.

 

Seconds after hitting the “send” button Eiji had already felt embarrassed. Was that too bold? Ash hadn't answered what if he was angry or if that was a joke and he wasn't interested in meeting Eiji at all? What if-

 

Ibe's coughs broke the turmoil in Eiji's mind. He was still pretty sick and even though he slept well through the night, he woke up a few times, feeling congested and with a runny nose. Eiji didn't mind taking care of him but the other way around; he liked being useful to his boss and most importantly, his friend.

 

Ibe had helped him to cope with his feelings. Ibe brought him there.

 

It was thanks to Ibe that he was going to have a d- to meet with Ash that afternoon.

 

“Ei-chan, I see you're up.” Ibe-san said in between a few dry coughs. “How was yesterday night?”

 

“It was nice” Eiji said as he got out of bed, stretched his arms and then yawned a little. “But we can talk about it later, I'll change your towel for now and make breakfast, you just rest, okay?” Eiji gently told his boss as he approached him and replaced the old towel with a new, fresh one. The cool feeling of the towel would make Ibe-san's burning forehead feel better.

 

“I'd like to see the pictures you've taken.” Ibe-san said, gently smiling at Eiji. A snort escaped the Japanese's lips when he remembered Cain the pop-star, the shorty rivaling a stool, the glaring snake and...

 

Ash.

 

He blushed when he came to his mind. He looked at the time. 8:30 in the morning. Still no response.

 

“What's so funny?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. It was just a particularly special night. I'll tell you when you're better, now rest.”

 

After that, Ibe-san complied and didn't say anything else as Eiji went to the kitchen to start preparing some Japanase food they both loved for breakfast. He decided to stick with some natto, but he also cooked a porridge for Ibe-san to eat. He made extra natto for himself, he loved it way too much, and it was healthier than all the greasy American food they sold there.

 

The morning went by slowly for Eiji, since he was checking the phone every 5 minutes to see if Ash had replied, even if he had the sound on and would notice if someone talked to him anyway.

Until a few hours later, when Eiji was getting ready to cook lunch, he heard the phone.

 

_It was a text from Ash._

 

Eiji's heart was beating fast in his chest, and it did even more when he read the text.

 

“Sorry, I crashed into the bed and I've just woken up. See you in a few hours.” it said. Eiji exhaled a sigh of relief. He wasn't angry after all, his anxiety disappeared with one simple text.

 

Eiji carefully typed his reply “At least you're up now, don't be late!! :D” Eiji wondered if the emoji was too stupid but he would come off as rude or too demanding without it, he just hoped for Ash not to think something weird-

 

“I certainly won't” was Ash's replying text.

 

_Why was he so smooth even by text? How was Eiji supposed to compete with that?_

 

Never mind. He had to make lunch, to eat, to dress up and to mentally prepare himself about meeting Ash. He felt like a middle-schooler thinking about their first crush.

 

Okay _maybe_ when he met Ash and when he heard him the world stopped and his heart was _beating fast_ and for a few seconds he couldn't even take a picture because he wanted this memory to be his and his alone and wanted to capture it with his eyes instead of using the camera and-

 

Okay, he totally had a crush on Ash, but that was okay, people have crushes, it doesn't have to be mutual.

 

But what if it was mutual?

 

Eiji combusted again, and time flied until he had to dress himself up for the meeting. He told Ibe-san he was off to show some pictures to one of the singers (which was half true, but he hoped that Ash said that as an excuse to meet him).then grabbed the camera and left the apartment, the cafe was around the corner so he was sure he wouldn't be late.

 

The Japanese dressed himself up as he usually did, nothing fancy, he didn't want a lit sign in his forehead saying “I'm trying to impress my crush”, but he dressed up pretty okay so he figured out nothing would happen if he didn't choose any special clothing.

 

He regretted his choices later when he saw Ash. When Eiji arrived, the blond was already there. Ash was sitting at the background of the establishment, and there were only 4 people, so they were pretty much alone. He was wearing a plaid, green shirt which was a little bit oversized, but you could see his lean, noticeable collarbones, a pair of slightly ripped jeans and red Converse-like shoes.

 

There he was, dressed up like a street kid and looking handsome as hell.

 

Ash made a sign with his hand as Eiji got closer to the table and then he said “Here, Eiji.” soothingly.

 

Wait. How did he even know his name?

 

“Hello, singer who apparently knows my name even though I didn't tell you.” Eiji replied.

 

“Shorter told me. We're friends, in fact, I sang yesterday because he was pretty insistent about my good singing voice.”

  
“Well, he is right” _More than right_

 

“So you liked my performance?” Ash asked in a sing-song tone.  
  
“You asked me that yesterday.” Eiji said, but he didn't mind answering Ash's question again because even if asked a million times, he would always say the same “I loved it.”

 

“That's good to know.” Ash said “But you didn't throw money in the hat” Ash finished in a fake retort.

 

Shoot! The hat! In those kind of events, there's always this “pass the hat” thing where you throw donations for the singers if you liked their performance, but Eiji was way too distracted and ended up forgetting about it...

 

“You're right, I'm so sorry! I was so distracted with taking the pictures that the idea didn't even cross my mind... I can make it up to you by treating you to what you want to drink or eat here, though.” Eiji apologized.

 

“Well, if you insist, Eiji.” Eiji gulped at how his name sounded in Ash's voice “I won't refuse your offer” He said.

 

“So what brought you here?” He continued.

 

“Well... I don't know if Shorter told you, but my boss is sick and I came here in his stead to take the job. Even though I didn't manage it as I thought I would. The kid battling a stool was... beyond my expectations” A muffled laughter accompanied Eiji's response.

 

“Oh, you mean Sing. It's the first time this place holds this kind of event but every time he comes here with his friends someone has to hold him from kicking the stools near the counter, I figured out this would happen.” Ash explained. God, his voice was amazing, it drew Eiji in, he couldn't stop listening, he couldn't stop staring at his deep, green eyes. He was thoroughly delighted.

 

“Like what you see?” Ash mockingly asked “Since you staring so much”

 

“Ah! Sorry, I spaced out hearing you talk... I really like your voice.” Oops. That slipped.

 

“You like it but you don't give a poor singer like me some money to pay for his expenses, so mean, Eiji...” Ash pouted. Even though Eiji knew it was a joke, Ash's pout was something he wanted to take a picture of. And he had the camera in his bag. God, that was so tempting.

 

“I told you I forgot!” Eiji half shouted, jockingly.

 

“Right, right. I know. So why photography?”

 

Ash looked genuinely interested about Eiji's job and the reasons behind it and Eiji couldn't believe himself. The conversation paused when Shorter came to take note of their orders; Ash ordered a cappuccino and Eiji ordered a green tea. Before leaving, Shorter gave Ash a pat on the back and whispered something to Ash's ear, so Eiji couldn't hear it, and Ash clicked his tongue.

 

“What was it?” Eiji asked “Do you have to talk to him about something important?” He asked, in spite of Shorter being in the counter already.

 

“Nah, he was just being a dick. Now tell me.” Ash insisted, a glint of excitement in his beautiful green eyes.

 

“I used to be a pole-vaulter in Japan but I got injured and everything was over in a second, so my boss took me here with him months ago because he saw I was feeling down. In fact, I got diagnosed with clinical depression after my injury. Pole-vaulting was the only thing I liked, I devoted my life to it, it was the only thing I was useful at and when I was pole-vaulting I felt... like I was flying.” Eiji rambled. Crap! What if Ash got bored?

 

 

“I see. I envy you if you know how to fly.”

 

 

“I don't anymore. I envy _you_ because you made me fly with your voice. You got rid of my broken wings and I think... I'm stronger now” Eiji gently said. He trusted what he was saying. He meant it. He really meant it and would say it a million times if Ash needed to hear it.

 

 

“This wings thing sounds like a song line”

 

 

“How did you know it? It isn't even popular. Yes, it's from a song called _Light your heart up_ , it cheered me up a lot when I felt down.”

 

“You know what?” They paused for a second, Shorter came with their orders and since they were too hot to drink, they continued their little talk “I completely understand what you feel. But I never had wings in the first place. I was born in a cage. My mother left when I was born, my father neglected both myself and my older brother, so when he turned 18, I began living with him. He's a novelist, but he's not having much luck right now with finding an editor so he pretty much does odd jobs, we live in a crappy apartment and I thought I could earn so money if I followed Shorter's idea. I rarely do what Shorter's advises me to, since inside his bald head -I know it surprised you, but yes, he's bald, he shaved his head- there's a lot of ridiculous ideas. But this one was good” Ash explained as one of his hands slipped across the table to clasp Eiji's. “Since I met you.”

 

_Since I met you. Since I met you._

 

Eiji was left agape, but he intertwined his fingers with Ash's, and at that moment, he decided he wanted to desperately know more about him, he decided that he wanted to listen to his voice without this sad shift in it when he was talking about his past. He had suffered enough already.

 

“It must have been tough.”

 

  
“It was. It is. But I can't do much about it.”

 

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

 

“Sure, go ahead”

 

“Is your real name Ash Lynx?”

 

“Oh, no. It's a nickname, I actually want to become a singer. I like music, I listen to almost every genre, I like the feeling it conveys and how it makes people feel.” Ash stated with a soft smile. His love for music could be perceived in what Eiji decided was a melody by itself.

 

“Before you ask me about it” Ash said “It's Aslan. Aslan Jade Callenreese.”

 

“It sounds like a meaningful name. I like it.”

 

“Aslan is for “day-break”, it means so in Hebrew, since I was born at dawn. Jade is for the color of my eyes. Nothing special” Ash deadpaned.

  
“It is more special than Eiji Okumura.” Eiji said, and he added something, feeling bold and rubbing his thumb over Ash- Aslan's hand “And it does you justice, since you're so bright.” However, Eiji couldn't contain the soft blush that appeared in his cheeks, so he turned his head to aside for the other boy not to notice.

 

“Oh” Aslan raised an eyebrow “Do I light your heart up?” He teasingly asked

  
“The important question here is if you _want_ me to do so- of if I light _yours_ up” Eiji let go. He didn't know if he wanted an answer. The possibility of a yes set his cheeks ablaze and his heart could be able to beat a mile a minute but the possibility of a no made him feel like something wasn't working; that his wings were, indeed, broken.

 

“Hey, I'm an amateur singer, not a lightning technician” Ash claimed with a laugh. Another soft sound Eiji would treasure forever.

 

“Now that you say so, I really worried about your sound technician yesterday, I thought the stool could have hit him”

  
“Yeah, we all thought so. Shorter too. He started calling him Bones since that moment; Shorter gives nicknames to everyone, you're probably the next in line.” Ash chided while throwing a menacing-not-menacing glare to Shorter, who didn't seem to notice.

 

“I see.”

 

“Eiji-”

 

Ash was interrupted by the loud ring of Eiji's phone. Carefully, he took it out of his bag and answered Ibe-san's phone call. Apparently they had ran out of meds and his fever had gotten a little bit worse and the cafe was already closing and-

 

Good lord for how many hours had they been talking? It seemed like 5 minutes! They had spent the whole afternoon talking and he discovered a lot of interesting facts about the boy; he was two years younger and was afraid of pumpkins -as ridiculous as it sounded- but that time 5 minutes-likeish was the best time of his last years even though he felt he didn't deserve such a talented angel because Eiji was mediocre and his photos weren't even cool-

 

“Ei-chan?” He heard Ibe-san weakly ask from the other line of the phone. He had spaced out again. It happened with a lot of frequency, he tended to get lost in his thoughts, intrusive thoughts mostly when something good was happening to him.

 

Snap out of it, Eiji. Blanca told you that the fact that you even make it out of bed every day is something to be proud of. There's always a path to keep walking on, and you're not alone this time.

 

“Yes, sorry. I'll be back in a second with what you asked me. Hang in there!” Eiji replied as he hung his phone in a rush.

 

When he was about to got up from the chair he noticed that he was still holding Aslan's hand and if he wanted to get up he had to let go.

 

Oh, he didn't want to lot go.

 

“Got to leave?” Aslan casually asked.

 

“Yeah. My boss's fever's gotten worse and I've got to go take care for him and Shorter's glaring at us like he wants to kick us out.”

 

“He's a jerk, don't mind it” Ash said as -unfortunately for Eiji- he let his hand go and got up.

 

“I'll walk you to the door”.

 

When they made it out of the cafe they were silent for a minute, neither nothing what to say or what to do. Everything had been so intense; Aslan really felt like Eiji had lit his heart up even if Eiji didn't know it, and Eiji felt so happy he could die.

 

Or maybe not, because he wanted to meet with Aslan again, so he talked to make up another excuse.

 

“In the end we spent all the time talking nonsense and I didn't show you the pictures I took of you. Want me to show them to you tomorrow?” Eiji shyly asked. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

 

“Tomorrow is their day off” Aslan pointed at the cafe “But we can meet on Tuesday” He then told Eiji with a soft, gentle, warm smile, as warm as the sun in early autumn's day afternoon, even though they had spent the whole afternoon holed inside a cafe and it was pretty late at that moment.

 

“And we can keep texting” Eiji said. Ash eyed him curiously “That is, if you don't mind” Eiji said, lowering his head.

 

Suddenly, he felt Aslan's hand on his head, lifting it. Then his beautiful, soft hand, the ones which holded the mic with grace the night before, traveled around his face and ended up on his hand again.

 

“Your hand is warm, Eiji.” Aslan whispered. And okay, text me when you get home, so I know you got home safely” He said with a smirk even though he knew Eiji was, in fact, two years older than him and that he lived literally five minutes away from where they were standing.

 

“Fine, I will.”

 

And then he let Aslan's hand- he kept calling him Ash in his mind, but he hoped that he can start getting to know the person behind his singing, which was already amazing. He wondered if Aslan composed songs of his own, too.

 

After a quick walk, Eiji got home, and after a long hour of nursing Ibe-san and watching TV without any text message from Aslan, he received a message from him:

 

“We left a question unanswered. You light my heart up. Do I light yours?”

 

 

Eiji _screamed._

 

 

_Of fucking course the answer was the biggest yes in his entire life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It'll be up this week" I said, replying a comment today
> 
> haha
> 
> hello I'm back! your local authour is way too anxious and is in love with this project and wants to write as much as possible about it! I'm really excited about sharing it with you guys and I really want to thank you for your support in last chapter, I'm really glad you like this idea <3 and stay tuned, there next open mic night is next chapter! We'll have another round of Sing vs The Stool, make your bets.
> 
> See you next chapter <3
> 
> Song referenced is Light your heart up by Aimee Blackschleger! (or Mako's theme from Kill la Kill) I think it really suits Eiji.
> 
> you can hit me up on tumblr @weakeninghope if you want to ~


	3. Like a bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji thinks too much about Aslan while he should be thinking about the second open mic night.

**[27/10 12:23] Light Technician:** _Hey, you up_?

Of course he was, Eiji thought. He ended up waking up at 8AM again because Ibe-san felt bad, he was still with the flu and his state didn’t seem to get any better even though he was taking his meds regularly. Whatever, he had gotten a text from Aslan and that thought alone stole a smile from his face. Besides from that, he felt strangely bold as he suspected that Aslan felt the same, he typed his reply.

 

 **[4/11 12:25] Eiji:** Yeah, but I’ve been up almost all-night thinking about you.

 

Aslan’s reply was immediate.

 

 **[4/11 12:25] Light Technician:** _That’s my line, didn’t know you liked stealing in addition to taking pictures_ **.**

**  
**

Eiji thought long and hard before answering Aslan. That pickup line had been awful, even though he started it. He almost dropped his glass of water as he read it, for god’s sake. After pondering what to say, he came up with the perfect response.

  


**[12/10 12:27] Eiji:** _It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line._

  


**[12/10 12:28] Light Technician:** _But you know I do have a good sense of direction, since I seem to have f_ _ou_ _nd the way straight to your heart._

  


Eiji tossed the phone in the kitchen counter, blushing impossibly harder. This flirting was too much for him because what if everything was just wishful thinking.

 

Yeah, wishful thinking. They held hands, they were already on first name basis -which was really meaningful considering Aslan went by a nickname- and they didn’t kiss because whatever decided that it wasn’t the right moment.

 

But… he was going to meet Aslan again that day, right? So he might as well give it a shot.

 

**[12/10 12:30] Eiji:** _Yeah right, but make sure you find your way straight to the cafe._

 

When he typed his reply, Eiji snorted at the word _straight._ Because it was what he wasn’t.

 

Oops. Pun not intended.

 

He hoped Aslan ~~wouldn’t~~ catch up on that.

 

A few more texts and jokes and horrible pickup lines flew between them as time went by. That afternoon, they met once again using the pictures Eiji hadn’t shown to Ash as an excuse (Eiji was _so_ glad he took those pictures, not only because the pictures were as stunning as the model, but also because he had the chance of meeting Aslan again and again without having to outright ask for it).   


They had a nice conversation that lasted for a few hours, and they held hands again. He noticed everything about Aslan that afternoon; he noticed how handsome he looked in his blue plaid shirt and ripped jeans, he noticed how he would tuck a strand of hair behind his ear when he got nervous and uneasy, because behind those smug grins and seducing smirks there was a sensitive, gentle human being that Eiji was falling in love with and there wasn’t anything stopping it anymore, he couldn’t go back.  


_He didn’t want to go back._

 

As soon as Shorter kicked them off the Banana Fish cafe, they parted ways with a hug, Eiji having to tiptoe a bit. He pressed himself against Aslan’s body and he felt so warm in the chilly autumn breeze he couldn’t even believe it. He wondered if Aslan felt the same way as Eiji felt the blonde rubbing soft, soothing circles on his back.  


Eiji couldn’t handle this anymore without blushing redder, so he waved him goodbye whispering “see you” and staring at the ground. The reality of the situation he was in was slowly hitting Eiji.

 

He was hooking up with someone he liked, someone he really liked, and the person he liked seemed to feel the same.  


Or so Eiji would like to think.

 

He had never been in a relationship because, well… it had been hard enough for him to admit to himself that he was homosexual, so he didn’t even imagine asking a boy out. Only a few people knew about his sexual orientation. Ibe-san was one of them, for one day he asked him about his nonexistent girlfriend, an afternoon after the older man took some pictures of Eiji pole-vaulting. Ibe-san’s reaction was completely normal, he told him that he didn’t have to justify to him whom he liked, because he was free to be and love whomever he wanted. That was a surprisingly positive response coming from a Japanese man, since homosexual marriage was still illegal in Japan. Eiji’s family didn’t know, because even though his family was open-minded and he had loving parents, Eiji was afraid to open himself up.   


Falling in love was also hard. Sure, he may have had a little crush in high school or in middle school -that’s when he realized he liked boys, he liked with his best friend. One of the worst things that happened to him, honestly-, but after that, he had never liked let alone fallen in love with anyone else.  


Until Aslan came to his life and Eiji squealed at his pillow when he got home that afternoon after his second meeting with the singer. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to meet again until the next open mic night, Aslan was busy those days and told Eiji that they could go for a drink together or something when his performance ended, to which Eiji answered effusively with an “of course”.

 

As the week went by, Ibe-san was feeling better and the flu symptoms seemed to leave his body; he wasn’t a coughing mess that could wake up Eiji at 4AM anymore and he could get out of bed during a while, even though he still felt a little bit dizzy when he got up. He wasn’t leaving their apartment so his healing process was going well.

 

 _Yes. It was going well._  


Perfect indeed. Because on Saturday, the day that Eiji had been waiting for _the whole week_ he told Eiji that he was okay, that he could handle the second open mic night on his own and that Eiji should rest because he had been taking care of the older for quite a few days already.  


Eiji wondered how was he supposed to tell Ibe-san that he wanted to go because he liked a singer. But he had to tell him, so he approached Ibe-san as he (much to Eiji’s dismay) helped him clean the stuff of their lunch.  


“Ibe-san, about the open mic night today, I think I should go in your stead again” Eiji said, trying to sound convincing enough. Ibe-san knew him perfectly so he could probably see under his excuses if he tried strongly enough.

  


“Why? I told you, I’m better now” Ibe-san answered, doubt laced in his voice.

  


“You should rest, you’re not fully healed! Besides, it starts late in the evening and ends late at night, and that’s when you feel worse.” He stated, which was true.

  


“Ei-chan, I’m supposed to be the one looking after you here.” Ibe-san sighed while staring at Eiji.

  
“Not when _you_ get the flu and I have to take care of _your_ work.”

  


“That’s why I’m telling you I’ll go tonight, because it’s _my_ job.”

  


Oops. The conversation was going the wrong way. Maybe he should try another strategy.

  


“Okay… then I’ll tell you I want to go because I really enjoyed the performances.”

 

“ _The performances_?” Ibe-san asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

  


Shoot.

  


“Yeah. I told you there was a boy fighting with a stool and a waiter told me he’s performing tonight again, and I honestly want to see it. You stay here and rest.” That was a lie, but that seemed enough to convince Ibe-san, who raised his eyebrow again and uncrossed his arms. Eiji didn’t know if Ibe-san was convinced or was pretending to, but anyway it didn’t matter.

  


Because in the end he got what he wanted, he could go to the open mic night.

  


He could see Aslan again. He could worry about what did Ibe-san know about what was on Eiji’s minds later.

  


The afternoon before the event was spent texting Aslan about his oncoming performance, talking about Cain and his pop star dance moves, Sing vs the stool (round 2 was coming that night) and then more pickup lines about how Eiji _really enjoyed hearing him sing,_ how _Aslan was looking at Eiji as he sang…_ words and descriptions Eiji wished to be reality. Deep inside his heart, he believed it could happen, even though his intrusive thoughts were always whispering to him that he didn’t deserve it.

  


He stopped texting Aslan much to his chagrin when he had to pack up his camera (he borrowed Ibe-san’s this time, he didn’t grab the other two cameras this time since Shorter told him that Nadia was a bit pissed about the blurry pictures of Yut-Lung. Ash was there when that happened and he snorted, then burst into a mocking, but still gorgeous laughter.) Once he was sure he had everything in his bag and that he looked handsome enough to meet Aslan -the truth is, it was never _enough_ even though Blanca told him that “enough” didn’t exist. His therapist had told Eiji a few times that you don’t need to be anything for anyone. You just have to be yourself and to acknowledge who you are and to feel comfortable in your own skin, which is not an easy job at all, but Eiji could do it with time and effort.

  


Eiji waved Ibe-san goodbye and left their apartment, walked a few minutes and reached the modest establishment, the Banana Fish cafe. There were more people inside than the week before, but Shorter saw him enter and brought him to a table close to the stage, which he was saving for him.

  


“Yo, Eiji. Ibe-san’s still sick?” Shorter asked with his usual energy.

  


“Yes.” Eiji lied. Again. Eiji didn’t like lying because it reminded him of when he spent more time than what he wanted to admit lying to his loved ones by telling them he was fine, but this one wasn’t a harmful lie. He was like a middle-schooler (again) lying to get the attention of his crush. At the age of 19, yeah. But he didn’t consider Aslan his “crush”. It was more like… his first love -if he didn't count the friend he liked when he realized he was homosexual-? He felt at ease with him, his stomach twirled with enthusiasm and he felt nice and warm all over and-

  


“Yo, Eiji, ya there?” Shorter interrupted Eiji’s thoughts by putting his hand in front of Eiji’s eyes, since he had spaced out again.

  


Honestly.

  


“Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about what I should order, but you don’t have to treat me this time since I took blurry pictures last week.” Eiji chuckled, he felt ashamed about the Yut-Lung incident even if he thought he totally deserved it. “I’ll go with green tea again.” He continued. “But please don’t drop anything in it”

  


“Wow, didn’t know you were that kind of person, Eiji!” Shorter exclaimed “Honestly, between us, who wants to see HD pictures of that snake’s face” Shorter whispered at Eiji’s ear resentfully. Eiji agreed, tho.

  


“What kind of person? What do you know about me?” Eiji asked. He knew Shorter and Aslan were friends.

  


Oh my god. Had Aslan talked to Shorter about Eiji? Did that mean that he felt the same way Eiji did?

  


“Anything, anything.” Shorter brushed it off with a smile and then told Eiji he’d be back in a few minutes, and so he did, he came back with a steaming cup of deliciously smelling green tea.

  


The list of the participants was short that night too, and they were the same people who performed last week. The first performer would be Cain, then Sing would perform, after Sing there was Yut-Lung, then Jessica, and last but not least -hell, it was why Eiji had come here again- was Aslan.

  


As the lights -a big guy- and sound technician -Bones- started setting the stage, Eiji wondered if Cain would be a pop-star again and how would he dress for the occasion.

  


Eiji’s mouth hung wide open when he saw Cain going onstage. Unlike last night, he was wearing a fake-leather jacket that time over his ripped-off shirt, exposing his muscular chest again, but less than last time. He looked more handsome though, there was something in him and his sunglasses and his tight jeans that gave him a kind of special aura. Eiji was sure that something big was about to happen.

  


His suspicions were confirmed when he grabbed a wireless mic and Careless Whisper by George Michael began sounding as the lights of the establishment faded and the only ones lighting the room where the ones on the stage.

  


Oh boy. Eiji thought nothing could top Never Gonna give You Up, but he was wrong. The song was already seducing and amazing on its own, but sang by Cain Blood it sounded heavenly. The melancholy on his voice fit the song pretty well and Cain's deep voice sent Eiji to heaven, and he should be on Earth taking pictures of him. And when he was about to take hold of the camera to do just that, the instrumental part came.

  


That part.

  


And Cain began _dancing. Dancing._

  


If Eiji didn't know already what his sexual orientation was, he'd find himself doubting. Cain's moves were so subtle and suggestive that went on the flow with the music and fit pretty well on Eiji's camera. Eiji managed to control his amazement and took a lot of pictures of Cain's dancing, in addition to zoom on his face while Cain sang with his head leaning a little bit behind as he sang his heart out. His expression conveyed emotion, glory, suggestiveness... Eiji was running out of words and out of thoughts.

  


Suddenly, Cain's performance was over and he would have been sad if he hadn't remembered what was coming next.

  


The next participant was Sing Soo-Ling, or The Stool Kid, -nickname by Shorter-.

  


Cain got down the stage and fucking winked at Eiji as he put finger guns to him. Eiji was mostly dead but revived when he saw Sing wearing a Green Day tee coming onstage. Bones got out of backstage to help him with the stool, and a grumpy Sing didn't kick the stool, much to everyone's surprise, he didn't do anything, and the public was wondering what would happen.

  


Bones returned to where he was after the stool and the mic were adjusted to Sing's height and the song began playing. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day began sounding loudly across the room.

  


Eiji sighed. Edgy teenager. He had to admit that the song was a classic though, and he kinda like it, the chorus was pretty powerful. Eiji took hold of the camera and decided to take a video instead because something told him that something important was about to happen.

  


The chorus kicked hard and Sing, trying to hop off the stool with a spectacular jump following the blast of the instrumental, kicked it too hard and fell off the stool, mike on his hand. The audience went “oooooooh” except for a few people who tried to stiffle a laugh (Eiji was one of them). Eiji had that on video and he could show Aslan and they could see it together again.

  


However, Sing got up immediately after he fell and started singing his heart out trying to make a raspy voice but utterly failing. He tried to sound serious but ended up sounding adorable; he was still 14 years old. He sounded cool, though. But that fall... Sing better not walk a lonely road alone after that blow, because he looked like he was suffering even though he had to end the performance.

  


It ended after a few minutes and Eiji managed to take a few pictures. Everyone in the room clapped and Eiji turned his head, since it was Yut-Lung's turn and that's when he met Aslan last week, but he was nowhere to be found. Yut-Lung though, he crossed right besides Eiji's tables and fave him a challenging enigmatic look to which Eiji responded with a mocking little laughter.

  


Sure, what could a boring teenager do to challenge him? Was he going to stand up and Sing It ain't my fault by Zara Larsson? Was he going to sing heavy metal?

  


Anyhow, Eiji's questions ceased when he got onstage and traditional music began singing. Eiji wished he could have been bored, but the music sounding was so pretty and emotional that he just... couldn't. And when Yut-Lung started singing Eiji was left agape. He sounded like an angel, were snakes supposed to sound like an angel? He thought they weren't.

  


But damn. Yut-lung had a really smooth voice, and the song was so... so...

  


Eiji felt something wet on his hands. Oh my god he was crying.

  


Oh my god Yut-Lung would mock him.

  


But even though he couldn't understand a single thing on the song everything sounded so united and strong that Yut-Lung could be singing about potatoes and tomatoes that Eiji would feel moved anyway. The song was Bu Ran by Mao Bu Yi as Yut-Lung said at the beginning of the song, and Eiji made sure to remember the name.

  


As to the pictures, he took a lot, because Yut-Lung's focused expression was perfect. He hated to admit it but the young teenager looked really cute, his long black hair arranged in a long, fragile looking braid. His black eyes conveyed so much emotion and Eiji sensed that the song was sad, that was probably why he cried though. A few minutes before the performance ended, Eiji turned his head and saw a lot of people of the audience shedding a few tears. Even _Shorter_ was whipping his eyes. Shorter, who also told him that he was a snake.

  


Eiji wondered if Aslan had cried too, but hoped he didn't, because those beautiful eyes didn't deserve to have tears welled up on them. When the performance ended Eiji clapped like he had never clapped before and tossed money on the hat, just as he did with Cain and Sing, even though he clapped a little less (he was stunned with Cain and was too busy trying not to laugh with Sing's performance.

  


Jessica's performance was coming next. She was wearing a black dress that night and her hair was wrapped up in a ponytail. He sat on the stool and began singing Call Me by Shinedown.

  


Eiji was done with sad songs. Jessica's voice was soft and fit the song pretty well, but Call Me was a pretty sad song, one of Eiji's favorites, but it reminded him of the songs he put on repeat when he felt sad, so he focused on the pictures. He captured Jessica's expression in different angles, and when he realized it, the performance was over.

  


Eiji's heart was beating. It was the moment of the truth. Aslan was the next performer. He turned his head only to see him dressed in a green plaid shirt and non-ripped of jeans, his hair parted to the side. When Aslan passed near Eiji's table, he gave him a meaningful look and touched his shoulder, his touch lingering and ephemeral.

  


Aslan got onstage, sat in the stool and started singing Like A Bird by Nelly Furtado.

  


Oh fuck. _Fuck._ The boy he was in love with singing his favorite song? Aslan wanted him dead?

  


That song meant so much to him. He began hating it after the injury because it reminded him of pole-vaulting and it reminded him of him not being able to fly anymore. But now it was his favorite song again, because Aslan had sang it while _looking at him_ and Eiji took _pictures of him smiling as he sang_ and Eiji suddenly wanted the performance to end to tell him that he had sang angelically and that he wanted to go out with him-

  


Okay, maybe not that last part. But while Eiji was thinking, Aslan's performance ended and everyone stood up clapping, Eiji himself too.

  


The next few things happened in a rush. Eiji packed his stuff and Aslan came to him grabbed his hands and brought him outside the cafe. There, Eiji tried to congratulate him, but Aslan _looked_ at him and Eiji _looked at him too_ and his lips and his brains weren't connected and suddenly he said another thing he wasn't supposed to say.

  


“ _I could kiss you right now”_ He said.

  


“ _Then do it”_ Aslan replied.

  


And then they kissed. They were kissing. Their lips touched and Eiji was hesitant at first, but then their lips were moving together in synch and they were hugging too, bodies impossibly closer. Eiji tiptoed and pulled a few inches away from Aslan, asking him if he wanted more. His response was licking the seam of Eiji's lips, asking for permission. When their tongues touched, Eiji felt like he could melt, he felt that everything was right in place again. Aslan's tongue was soft, and Eiji took his sweet time exploring his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and discovering that Aslan was ticklish there... They kissed until the need for air was unbearable.

  


“Do you want to come home? Griffin is away with a friend.” Aslan asked, panting hard against Eiji's lips.

  


_Eiji would have screamed if he could. Instead, he nodded the fastest he had in his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this could be called "Eiji is too gay for this" the fic.
> 
> Heyo! I'm here again! I'm sorry for the late update ;; I had a hectic week nd couldn't write ;; Also there are like two or three chapters left. I want to thank all of you for all the support I've received, you're amazing <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, remember that kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> And remember what I said about the rating ;)


	4. Prayer X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslan shows Eiji something he has never shown anyone.

“Your hand is cold” Aslan gently said as they walked down the streets at night, hand in hand, and that snapped Eiji out of his daze.

 

“I'm sorry, they're always like th-”

 

“And you're so tense, Eiji. You've just kissed me and now you're acting all awkward with me? It's okay.”

 

Eiji lowered his head and tried to articulate a response, staring at the ground, his blush was too prominent and he was too ashamed to look or to even say anything to Aslan at that moment. He was right indeed, they'd just kissed but _that was the point_ , they kissed! And they were heading to Aslan's house where they'd be _alone..._

 

“Eiji, I like you too, you know.” Aslan said, casually, as if “I like you” wasn't the huge implication that it actually was.

 

“I-I know.” Eiji managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper for only Aslan to hear. They were pretty much alone in the streets though, and Aslan had said that his house wasn't very far from the cafe anyway.

 

“Oh, _you know?_ You didn't seem like knowing seconds ago, you were all stiff.”

 

“Shut up! It's not that... I mean, if you didn't like me we wouldn't be...” He gestured with his free hand to their joined ones “like this.” He finished.

 

“Oh? You don't want it? I was trying to warm your cold hand” Aslan made fun of Eiji with a quiet laugh, even though there wasn't any malice to be found in it. Eiji knew, he finally knew, that Aslan's feelings were as genuine as his.

 

“Stop mocking me! I meant that I didn't imagine you to actually like me back, to feel the same way I do.”

 

“Oh, you like me!” Ash let go of Eiji's hand and put his on his chest in a dramatic pose. “I'm the most fortunate human being on Earth! The handsome photographer Eiji Okumura likes me back!”

 

“I'm having enough of you, Aslan Jade Callenreese!” Eiji shouted, half angrily half jokingly, grabbing Aslan's arm to bring his hand together with his again. He felt Aslan's hand squeeze the moment they joined hands again, and Eiji's hard skipped a beat.

 

“Oh, really? Then why are you following me? Do you want me to call the police because a stalker is following me? HEE-”

 

Eiji suddenly stop Aslan by tiptoeing and putting a hand in his mouth, then, the moment he pulled it off, the other cracked a smile and then started laughing, taking Eiji in a warm, soft embrace.

 

“I really like you, Eiji.” Aslan confessed. There wasn't any more joking, they were in the middle of the street -not _in the middle,_ but on the sidewalk-, they hadn't reached Aslan's home yet but it looked like the right time for Eiji to squeeze harder and to whisper an “I like you, too. A lot.” Against Aslan's shoulder. They hugged for a few minutes until the blonde broke the embrace to say that they should be heading towards his house, and so they did.

After a few minutes of walking they reached it; a tiny apartment that was 10 minutes away from the café. Aslan lived on a second floor, but the building didn't have any elevator, so they had to go through the stairs. Eiji panted a little, he couldn't believe he was tired, he used to be an athlete, dammit.

 

However, the sound of Aslan fumbling through the pockets of his coat to find the key broke his thoughts. Once he found it, they entered the house. The flat consisted in a small kind of entrance hall with a big piece of furniture in front of the door, full of papers, where Aslan left the keys. Besides from that there was a small living room with a big, comfy looking couch, a coffeetable and a TV on it. There was also a bigger table with four chairs, Eiji supposed this was where Aslan and his brother ate. Oh, and at the left, before reaching the living room there was the kitchen, which was a mess, if he had to be honest. But whatever.

 

At the end of the hall following the living room there were two rooms.

 

“You can leave your stuff in the chairs of the table, I'll go to my room a sec, I have something to show you.” Aslan said as he took his leave from Eiji's sighted.

 

As he waited for him, Eiji sat on the couch. A few minutes later the other boy came out of his room with a few notebook on his hands and then he sat on the couch besides Eiji, their knees were touching.

 

“What's this notebook?” Eiji asked, curious.

  
“I didn't tell you at first because this isn't something I tell to people, but I compose songs, too. And I also play the guitar. My brother taught me to play the guitar and I came up with the lyrics. Most of these songs are pretty sad, since they are about my past. But you opened up to me, you showed your heart to me, and I wanted you to look at this.” Aslan told Eiji as he handed the notebook to the Japanese boy.

 

“Prayer X?” Eiji read. It looked like the title of a song.

 

“Yes, it's the title of the first song I wrote, when I was 14 years old. My therapist told me to write how I felt and... so I did.” Aslan whispered, voice breaking. This song had to be pretty painful if it made his beautiful voice sound like this.

 

Eiji began reading it, and when he was finishing the first line, Aslan started singing it.

 

And Eiji's heart broke in a million peaces when he heard him sing a line in particular:  
  
_Since being born into this world, I've felt the terror of existence but chocked back the tears_

 

He felt selfish, ridiculous for having told him all dramatically how he was because of his career ending injury. He felt like he had to say something to Aslan, because he didn't deserve that at all. He decided to hug him hard, and he felt him cry.

 

“It's okay, Aslan. It's okay. You wrote how you felt. It's okay not to be okay. But now you're with me and I'll help you with everything I can, okay?” He whispered at the sobbing boy. He detested seeing him like this. Perhaps he was suffocating him by being this close to him? Maybe... maybe he should leave and let him breathe?

 

“Do you want me to leave? I can leave if being alone is what you want” Eiji said, and moved a little bit, but when he tried to stand up, he felt Aslan's hand on his.

 

“Don't go.” He whispered. “Please, Eiji.”

 

 _Don't go._ Eiji was stupid.

 

Eiji returned to hugging Aslan, stronger than before, trying to reassure the other.

 

“I won't. I won't leave you, okay? I'll stay with you. I've decided I'll stay with you, forever.”

 

“I... don't believe in forevers anymore... but if you could stay just for now...”

  
“I'm not asking you to believe me... I know that it's not that easy, but even if the whole world turns on you, I'll stay by your side, okay? That is, if you don't mind.” They pulled apart a bit and Aslan's beautiful green eyes widened. Eiji wiped his tears away with his thumb and kissed his damp cheeks.

 

“Aslan, I like you. I love you. Just the way you are.” Eiji fondly stated with a smile and with a hard blush on his cheeks. He felt a little bit embarrassed of saying it like this, but he was relieved at the same time.

 

“This is a song. Are we always talking via song references?”

  
“I don't know, Mr Light Technician, but I was serious when I told you you light my heart up.”

 

“Me too. And I was serious when I sang that you're like a bird.”

  
“So that was for me?”

 

“No, it was dedicated to Yut-Lung. Of course, you dumbass!”

  
“Hey, you insulting me means you're better!” Eiji laughed

 

“Aslan. The song was so beautifully written. You have talent. We have to find someone from a label.”

 

“That isn't my priority. I love music, but singing at the cafe is okay for me by now... I like that place, since I met you there.”

 

Eiji couldn't handle it anymore and he latched himself to Aslan,pecking him on the lips.

 

“I'm going to give you a kiss for every time you've made me feel like a bird, flying freely over the sky. I'm going to give you a kiss for every bad pickup line. I'm going to give you a kiss for every insult you've thrown at me. I'm going to give you a kiss for every time I've wanted to kiss you. I'm going to-”

 

Aslan interrupted Eiji by being the one to kiss the Japanase instead of being the other way around.

 

“Shut up and just do it.” He said.

 

“What are you now, a Nike commercial?” Eiji countered against the other boy's lips, feeling the sassiest he's felt in his life.

 

“Finish the big-ass sentence about kissing me, please” Aslan demanded in a somewhat husky voice. Eiji gulped.

 

“I'm going to give you a kiss for every time I've thought about you.” Eiji finished, petting the blonde's soft hair.

 

“And how many times have you thought about me?” The blond asked seductively.

 

Eiji answered with a kiss, his body full on Aslan now, both laying on the couch. He started with a series of pecks, but then they started giving each other open mouthed kisses and then there was tongue action. Aslan's sorrow and sadness had now been forgotten and there was only love and growing lust for the both of them, their erections pressed together as they started exploring each other's mouths.

 

Aslan was a good kisser, Eiji figured, because he was the first guy he kissed, but damn it if it wasn't hot as hell... Hell, _Aslan himself was_

 

“Hot as hell.” Oops.

 

“What or who is hot as hell?”

 

Eiji shut him up with a sloppy kiss, lusting after him, but it only lasted a few seconds, since Aslan broke it, a strand of saliva falling to his neck, which should be gross, but he fount it to be, again, hot as hell.

 

“You can't give me a proper answer, I see.” Aslan said, lifting his hands and putting them under Eiji's t-shirt.

 

Eiji flinched at the touch of the blonde's hands on his niples, but it felt so good a small moan escaped his mouth.

 

“You have a beautiful voice” Aslan whispered, getting of the couch and kneeling on the floor to get better access to Eiji's ear; he licked it briefly (Eiji shrieked) and whispered “I want to hear it again.”

 

At that, Eiji had no other option but to get up and touch Aslan's muscular stomach, wrinkling his t-shirt in the process. The unnecessary item of clothing was discarded in no time, and Eiji's did, too. After a heated look, their bodies intertwined again and they resumed their heated kissing. Eiji was impossibly aroused and he felt that Aslan was, too, when he lowered his hands and cupped the blonde's ass giving it a generous squeeze. That action earned a small moan from the blonde, and Eiji relished in it.

 

“You have a cute voice when you make these sounds, too.” Eiji whispered in the hottest voice he could manage. “I want to hear more of those sounds of yours, Aslan.” He finished, emphasizing his name.

 

“I've never liked my name but I think I'm starting to do so” the blonde replied, and they returned to making out, half naked, until they decided their pants need to come off too (it didn't help that Aslan palmed his erection through his pants, Eiji did the same, they moaned at the same time and that was the mos precious song they both had heard in years).

 

 

That night was spent in between things Eiji had never done. He gave and received his first blowjob, he knew he had been terrible at it, but he just did what his intuition told him, bobed his head, licked the slit when the precum was coming... but damn, his boyfriend (he assumed they could be called that)'s expression was amazing. And so it was the “i love you” they both shared after the night ended.

 

It wasn't that amazing when he woke up at Aslan's bed and it took ten times to wake him up. It wasn't that amazing either when he saw he had 5 missed phone calls from Ibe-san and a lot of messages asking him where he was. But he could manage. He was in love with Aslan and it was _mutual_ and the night had been _awesome_ and the blonde had showed him his notebook.

 

Eiji felt happy, genuinely happy.

 

He didn't feel as happy when an hour later, Aslan fell asleep on top of the breakfast he had cooked with so much effort for his boyfriend to enjoy.

 

From that very moment, Eiji knew that their relationship was going to be full of bickering, like old married couples do.

 

He didn't mind in the slightest, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you apologies for this short update. I tried to be a little smutty but I'm not experieced writing this stuff, so I hope you've liked the result! Next chapter will be longer, but I have to tell you we're close to this series' ending :( Anyway, thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Please tell me what you think, comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


	5. I'll be by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a bath together and Eiji comes to a resolution.

As he tried to wake Aslan up -he fell asleeep in the table again- Eiji still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. When he woke up next to a half-naked Aslan, blurry images of what they had done came to his mind. He remembered the heavy make out sessions, hands roaming over naked torsos, Aslan's head between his legs, going up and down his length... Damn, it was all too much, and Aslan was pretty hot.

 

“Aslan” he tried again. He'd have to wake up, eventually.

 

Eiji had snorted when he saw his head fall straight to the plate containing the avocado shrimp salad he had made for him, as he almost dropped his head in the food. Eiji would lie if he said that it wasn't funny, even though at first it wasn't like it.

 

“Aslan” Eiji dragged his name again, only to earn a sleepy “hmmm” from his boyfriend -Eiji was still having trouble acknowledging the new status of their relationship-

 

“Oh, seriously!” Eiji exclaimed as he dragged the chair Aslan was sitting on towards his direction. After that, he carried Aslan bridal style, since his boyfriend was so light and Eiji was still strong from when he used to be an athlete.

 

On his way to the bathroom (the apartment wasn't really big, as he had seen the night prior) Aslan made a few sleepy noises and snuggled close to Eiji's naked torso, and Eiji found it to be the cutest thing he had ever witnessed; it was like a kitten curling up in their sleep. It just took Eiji a few steps along the corridor to reach the bathroom and to toss Aslan in the bathtub.

 

“A shower should wake you up.” Eiji said, staring at his half naked boyfriend, half sitting on the bathtub with only his black boxers on (he remembered how eager he was to strip his boyfriend of the piece of clothing the previous night and Eiji blushed).

 

He the locked the door, and a few seconds after that, he heard a loud thump.

 

It couldn't be.

 

He opened the door and saw what he thought he'd see; Aslan had fallen asleep again and was curled up facing the wall; he could even hear the blond's brething.

 

For a second, Eiji was tempted to turn on the water, but instead of that, he just got close to his boyfriend and shouted his name again.

 

“Aslan!” He screamed “Take these off!” He said, again pointing at his boxers.

 

“That's what you said last night” Aslan replied with a wink, now fully awake.

 

Bingo.

 

“Seems someone's fully awake now.”

 

“What do you expect me to be if you toss me in the bathtub and then shout about stripping me off my underwear.” Aslan said in a husky voice.

 

Eiji gulped, if this went on for much longer, things could escalate quickly...

 

 

It was late in the morning so he didn't want a late-morning wood. He'd have to keep everything from growing too hot since he'd leave after breakfast to talk to Ibe-san.

 

Right. Ibe-san. The missed phone calls. He still had to make up an excuse as of to why he spent a whole night somewhere else without answering his phone or saying anything.

 

He'd have to explain he'd gotten excited after hearing his (now) boyfriend sing, that they kissed and that they...

 

they... had sex.

 

But it was amazing and he still could feel the touch of Aslan's hands, his firm, yet lean hands, his skillful fingers playing with his length and his whole body, hitting all the right spots...

 

“What are you staring at, do you really want to see me get undressed? Didn't know you were so eager, Eiji.” Aslan said. That boy...

 

“I-I'm waiting for you to turn on the water and to take a shower already!” Eiji said, embarrassed, even though he shouldn't be considering what they had done.

 

“Make me” Aslan taunted, standing up and going off the bathtub, then, he took a few steps towards Eiji.

 

“What if _I do_ make you and take a bath with you” Eiji said pointing at his boyfriend.

 

“You mean as in 'two bros chilling in a hot tub 5 feet apart 'cause they're not gay'?” Aslan singsonged, pulling finger guns at Eiji.

 

This was the boy he was dating.

 

_And he was so fucking proud of it._

 

“You're _unbelievable_ ” Eiji remarked.

 

“Shut up and take your clothes off already” Aslan demanded daringly, shifting closer and closer to Eiji.

  
“That's what you told me last night” Eiji said, copying Aslan's line from before

 

“That was my line! You thief” Aslan exclaimed feigning being ofended, leaning backwards with a hand on his chest

 

“Well, _you_ started being a thief.” Eiji said, pulling Aslan closer for an embrace “since you stole my heart the first time I saw you.” After that, they shared a soft, short kiss.

 

“You know that was a very sappy way for you to tell me to strip for you, right?” Aslan said as he fumbled with his boxers. Eiji got rid of his, too.

 

“I know. But right now I just want to be with you. Just being close to you is enough.” Eiji said, caressing Aslan's face. “Shall we turn the water on?”

 

Aslan nodded and no more words were needed for Eiji to open the faucet. They exchanged kisses and remained sharing a tight hug with the running water as a background noise until the bathtub was finally full.

 

It was a cramped space, so Aslan sat with his back facing the opposite end of the faucet and Eiji put his back on his chest, but it was comfortable, the water was clean, comfortable and the temperature was perfect.

 

The moment was perfect. He wanted to be by Aslan's side for a long time, to share moments like this one...

 

“Forever.” Eiji whispered

 

Eiji cursed himself for saying all the sappy stuff out loud. This had happened a few times and it just kept happening. Damn it.

 

The dark-haired expected Aslan to mock him, but instead, he wrapped Eiji's naked torso with his arms and whispered _forever_ in his ear.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

Until they heard the door, remembered they hadn't locked the door of the bathroom and Aslan's brother saw them naked taking a bath together.

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said, chuckling. From the other end, Aslan and Eiji heard him shouting 'Max! They've hooked up already!”

 

Aslan and Eiji stared at each other, agape. Speechless. A while after that, they got out of the bathtub and dressed up, only to find Max and Aslan's brother -Griffin- on the couch. And someone else was there.

 

“Ibe-san!” Eiji exclaimed.

  
“You know you can talk to me about your crushes, Ei-chan! Why didn't you tell me about this?” Ibe-san asked.

 

“Seems your little Ei-chan isn't that little anymore, huh Shunichi?” Max asked, patting Ibe-san's back.

 

“I just didn't know what to say” Eiji timidly said.

 

“And what about you, Aslan?” Griffin asked.

 

“Why did I have to tell you?” Aslan replied.

 

“Because I'd find out anyway, Max is usually at the café, and he found out how you hooked up and looked at each other, and he told me, and he told Ibe. In fact, I spent the night with Max so as to leave you two alone.” Griffin stated with a wink. Seems the winking thing was something from the Callenreese siblings.

 

Eiji blushed impossibly redder, but that wasn't important. What mattered was that he'd look for a label for Aslan to sing for and that he'd be by his side.

 

Forever.

 

He'd live his dream about sharing his music with people, he'd find freedom, and they would do it together.

 

And Eiji would be able to fly again, since now he had wings and a some to fly with in the vast, blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this story has come to an end and I hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you for all the support I've received <3 
> 
> I have a question for you though, would you be interested in a sequel? Like, in a sequel in which Ash becomes a singer and idk, things happen? Eiji takes pictures of him and stuff? If so, let me know! I really loved writing this AU.
> 
> Sorry if the ending feels rushed but I really didn't think this story needed more.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> Also, I'm weakeninghope on tumblr and remember that my requests for Asheiji are always open! I'm currently thinking about one in the I bet universe hehe
> 
> see you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> aye aye! I'm here again and I seriously think you'll get tired of seeing me here but whatever-
> 
> I'm here with what I think will be a three-shot! I had this idea in my head for a few days and ended up writing the first chapter in an afternoon because I just couldn't resist it. I've had so much fun writing the Sing vs the stool... and kudos for who guesses who the sound technician is ;)
> 
> also sorry if i depicted depression the wrong way? I don't think so 'cause I suffer from depression and I pretty much wrote what I feel, but if you feel like i fucked up, please do tell me!
> 
> Btw! I'll list the songs referenced, they are all songs I love hehe so I self inserted myself a little bit here
> 
> Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley (yes, I like it unironically)  
> You're gonna go far kid by the Offspring  
> The Riddle, the cover by Cecile Corbel  
> Luka by Suzanne Vega  
> and My long forgotten cloistered sleep by Yuuki Kajiura! I think this one is an Asheiji song and I really love it! this song is from where I got the idea for the title
> 
> See you in the next chapter <3 please tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
